


Calm Before the Storm

by Lalaen



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Character, Canon Compliant, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/Lalaen
Summary: Gladio is waiting for Ignis to wake up, and he can't take it anymore. When he does wake up, it's even harder to handle.





	

Sitting at Ignis' bedside was making Gladio feel shit he'd never thought he would feel in his life. 

As king's shield, he should probably be with Noct; still down for the count. If anyone had asked him, he would've said - and honestly - that nothing could keep him away from the wounded king's side. Now here he was, sitting next to Ignis and watching pinkish fluid start to seep through the gauze on his face, feeling nauseous and trying to ignore that he was the closest to genuine fear that he'd been since he was very, very young. 

Prompto, sitting on the floor near him, arms resting on the bed, looked a fucking mess. He'd been wandering between Ignis' room and Noctis', but Gladio was pretty sure the kid needed him around to stop himself getting too worked up, because he'd been here more and more. Every single one of his fingers was bloody and ragged around the nail, and the bags under his eyes were so deep that with his pale skin he looked like he had two black eyes. Gladio felt like shit for having nothing reassuring to give him, but he was so damn empty himself. 

When Ignis stirred, Gladio actually thought he was dreaming it, or maybe just wanting it so desperately that he'd finally started hallucinating. Prompto shot bolt upright, frantically tapping on Gladio's knee. "Gladio!"

Numbly, Gladio held up a hand to acknowledge and silence him, and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Hey... hey, Iggy, wake up." Another swoop of sick fear washed over him, and his hand hovered for a moment while he tried to decide if he should touch. As much as Ignis might normally not want it, now he'd surely need to know that someone was there. That Gladio was there. He wrapped a firm and hopefully reassuring hand around Ignis' forearm, heart pounding. Prompto fidgeted next to him, hands holding tightly to the sheets like they were going to run away. 

Suddenly, Ignis' forearm went so tense that it felt like it belonged to a statue. His hand was a white-knuckled, trembling fist. Only because Gladio was watching so closely, was so alert to everything Ignis was right now, he heard a thin and shuddering breath. 

"Prompto, go check on Noct," Gladio said almost automatically. Ignis absolutely needed him out of this room. 

"W-what if you need my h-"

"Get out," Gladio snapped, and some part of him knew he was almost yelling and no doubt scaring Prompto shitless but he could apologize for that later. The protective beast in his chest was rearing its head and roaring and if Ignis was going to completely break like he had every goddamn right to, he needed privacy. 

Prompto obeyed immediately, scrambling out of the room. As soon as the door clicked shut, Ignis opened his mouth to try and speak. 

"Is Noctis..." his voice was a harsh whisper. Gladio was in no way surprised; Ignis had been knocked out before Prompto had even made it back to them. 

"Still unconscious, but he'll be okay." Gladio said firmly, watching his visible sigh of relief. "Won't be any lasting damage." _Which means he's better off than you._

"I can't see." It wasn't a question, and that was what really hurt. 

"Yeah," Gladio said quietly anyways, like he'd needed an answer. "But you're not healed yet. Doctors said your right eye isn't so bad off, so," he stopped himself, because he knew that repeating something like 'partial recovery of vision' was a fucking insult to someone like Ignis. 

"Ah," he said, with a cold finality that meant he probably knew what Gladio was going to say. The corners of his mouth were tight with pain, and seeing that made Gladio feel as though someone had scooped out his guts. Without even really thinking about it, he let go of Ignis' arm and moved to try and pull him close. When he took the other man's hand, he was weakly brushed away. 

"Don't do this right now," Gladio's voice was a little rough because his throat was so tight. "You know you can't be alone like... this. It would fuck anyone up." He took Ignis' wrist again and was twisted away from again. There was a lot more he wanted, needed to say; shit Ignis probably needed to hear right now.

_You're not weak cause you need to be held. You're not less cause you can't see. We won't leave you behind. You made a difference. I'm so fucking happy you're still here. I love you. I've never been so worried in my damn life. We'd be lost without you. I just love you so much._

He choked on all of it, and hated himself for not being able to say that stuff. He was supposed to be the strongest and he couldn't tell this perfect man that he loved him when he needed to hear it. Fuck. 

Instead, he slid an arm under Ignis' waist and dragged him close, not giving him a chance to pull away. "Relax, Iggy."

He finally let it happen, but he didn't relax. Fine. As long as he knew someone was there with him. Gladio couldn't let him feel alone.

There was a long and silent moment where Ignis sat with an arm around him, his body very tense with obvious pain. Gladio would do anything to take that from him, to at least bear his pain for him if he had to endure the loss of his vision. 

"Take me to Noct," he said in a near whisper, sounding more vulnerable than he ever should. "I must confirm his survival."

"You're in so much fucking pain," Gladio muttered, voice low. "You know you can trust me, Iggy... he's gonna be okay."

"Please," though usually very serious, Ignis' voice had that specific no nonsense tone that meant he was not willing to bend. "I must confirm it."

It was about Noctis, so Gladio had the sinking feeling he would be completely immovable. That he didn't deny being in pain meant he definitely was, and that it was probably worse than Gladio thought. "... after we get you some meds."

"Gladio," there was something in his tone that was completely alien, and Gladio struggled to identify it. When it dawned on him he felt sick all over again. 

Ignis was panicking. 

Most people would be, and no doubt have it much less under control, but seeing Ignis like this was unnerving to say the least. Gladio knew it probably had everything to do with being stuck here, unable to see and unable to do anything without his help. Ignis needed to be in absolute control, and now he had to face that he'd lost it forever. 

"You've gotta take something for the pain. Seriously, you can barely sit up," Gladio said, a little more firmly. 

"Then give me something," Ignis snapped, a shaking hand going to his temple. 

The doctors had actually left something for when he woke up, expecting that he would need it immediately. It was a good thing, because Gladio was sure that Ignis would not want to be seen in this state - probably not even by Gladio himself, if he could've avoided it. "They might be hard on your stomach since it's empty," he said as he reached over to the side table, careful to keep at least one hand on his partner. "Seems like pretty strong stuff."

"I doubt I could get any food down now. Just give it to me."

Gladio pressed two pills into his hand, knowing better than to put them between his lips for him. He obviously would need help with the glass of water, and Gladio chose to just hold that to his mouth for him; it looked like he'd drop the cup for sure if it was given to him. Regardless, Ignis brought his hand up to touch it as it tipped up, and fuck. How he tried to keep that little illusion of control was the worst. Gladio almost felt like he needed to get away from Ignis so he would stop feeling like he was being gutted, but he knew there was no way he'd even make it out of the room. Nothing would make him step away from his partner right now. 

A drop of water trickled down Ignis' chin and Gladio immediately moved the cup away, wiping the drip with his thumb. He was smacked away with astounding strength. 

"Don't," Ignis' voice was cold and hard. There was nothing to say in response that wouldn't make him feel worse, so Gladio said nothing. He sat quietly, holding Ignis as close as he was allowed to, and waited for the drugs to kick in. 

He could tell when the edge was off because Ignis' breathing started to get more regular. Neither of them said a word, and though their silences were usually comfortable, this one was full of fear neither of them could address. "Now we may go to Noctis," even as he said it, Gladio felt him try to shift his weight and fall back. There was no way he could do this. Reluctantly, the kingsguard got off of the bed, leaving a hand on Ignis' shoulders. 

"Let's go," he tried to sound casual, but the way his partner patted for the edge of the bed was overwhelming. He had no idea how Ignis was staying so strong. 

Gladio wouldn't be. He could admit that, at least to himself. 

He'd made a mental promise that he wouldn't force physical help, but seeing Ignis' legs buckle was too much. Before he could think to stop himself, Gladio swept the man into his arms. The weight was no problem, not that he'd expected it to be. 

" _Absolutely_ not."

He had expected that. 

"You want me to get you to Noct?" He was frustrated and he knew it showed. His tone was almost biting. Maybe Ignis needed him to be pushy. 

"I do," was all he said, and Gladio took that to mean he was right. He'd never actually carried Ignis, and though it was something that'd naturally crossed his mind; he knew it wouldn't go over well. 

He'd always imagined being smug about it, but there was no joy in this. Ignis genuinely helpless in his arms did not make him feel strong at all. Fortunately, Noctis' room was only two doors away. He pushed the door handle with his knee, but was distracted when he felt Ignis' head fall to his shoulder. 

"Iggy?"

"Dizzy," he sounded embarrassed. The door popped open and Prompto gave a little gasp - either because he didn't expect them to be so close to the door or because Ignis was in Gladio's arms. He looked desperately worried, his mouth open slightly like he thought he had to find something to say. 

"Let me put him on the bed," Gladio said gruffly, not sure how to handle the naked emotion on Prompto's face. 

The kid practically jumped out of his way, and Gladio went a few more steps to the bedside. He set Ignis down carefully, but sat next to him without ever actually pulling his hands away. He took one slender wrist and placed Ignis' hand on Noct's hair. 

The way Ignis' shoulders immediately dropped and he visibly relaxed when he touched Noctis made Gladio smile. "Told you he was okay," he said fondly. The prince was out cold, of course, but there was color in his cheeks and his breathing was fine. All that shit had just taken a lot out of him. 

Prompto tossed himself down on the floor next to the bed, resting his cheek against the sheets. "He was so awesome... he was finally controlling all the weapons, it was crazy! Of course I didn't see all of it, but..." he chewed his lip a bit. "It was great, and I mean, he won! He beat leviathan." Despite still looking exhausted and worried, he was beaming with pride. 

"Good," Ignis said softly, and though he didn't precisely smile, his lips were much less tight. 

There was a long silence where Prompto just fidgeted around, obviously wanting to say something. Gladio gave him an encouraging nod that he seemed to need. "Um, Ignis, how are you doing?"

"Very poorly," Ignis said in an arch tone, an answer with enough spirit in it to make Gladio smile again. "Though I will be fine." He was absently stroking Noctis' hair. Prompto scooted a little closer, resting his chin on the bed like a puppy. 

"C-can I... could I hold your hand? I just, it's gotta feel pretty lonely..." he trailed off, bright red and looking like he was sure he'd fucked up. 

There was another long pause, Ignis' face tilted up and towards nothing. Gladio's hand was firm on his lower back, though during the silence he decided to shift his position to sit behind his partner so he could lean back if he was still dizzy without having to move. Ignis leaned forwards immediately with a few gentle nudges, and Gladio got on the bed behind him. That made their contact a little more indirect, too. 

"Prompto, where are you?" Ignis said it mildly, but Gladio could hear that resigned hint that he felt very stupid. 

"Right here," Prompto piped up. "To your, uh, left."

Slowly, perhaps afraid he'd guess wrong somehow, Ignis turned his head towards Prompto's voice. Then he held out his free hand, some of his weight settling back against Gladio. Thank fuck he was starting to relax a little. "Yes, you may. Thank you."

Hesitantly, Prompto scooted forwards and placed his hand on Ignis'. Despite everything that was going on right now, Gladio thought - determinedly not looking at the bandages over his partner's eyes - in this moment, everything seemed pretty okay.

**Author's Note:**

> no one ever asked for this


End file.
